maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
34 Men... Is One Of Them The Father?
"34 Men... Is One Of Them The Father?" is a hybrid episode that aired as a part of Season 7 on December 20, 2004. This episode was purportedly aired as a new one when in fact it was 2 previously aired episodes congealed together. This episode utilized new music that did not exist when the 2 episodes that make it up originally aired. Summary: Shawn was on the Maury Show for the 5th time this episode to test a 5th man for her son Devon. She was testing an elderly war veteran named Mike, who did not want to be the father, calling Shawn an "irresponsible whore". and that "she doesn't have a clue who the father is." The audience noticeably did not see any resemblance between Mike and Devon and most of them were cheering for Mike when he came onstage. Mike was proven not to be the father. Moyisha was back to test a 6th man named Tommy for her son Elijah. This would be her 4th time on the show. Tommy, his sister Becky, and their mother Alice, did not believe that Moyisha's son was Tommy's child. Tommy called Moyisha a prostitute and said that he never even had sex with her. The tension between Moyisha and Tommy's relatives, who were there in place of Tommy, escalated to the point where both parties had to be restrained by security guards. Tommy was proven not to be Elijah's father. Simone was on the Maury Show for the 4th time to test a 2nd man named Terrone for her son Lewis. The audience had a noticeable amount of contempt and disrespect for Simone, largely due to the fact that they showed a clip of her admitting to cheating on her boyfriend 200 times. The tension escalated to the point where Simone jumped out of her chair to fight hecklers on several occasions. Terrone wanted to be the father of Lewis and he was extremely upset with Simone when the DNA tests proved he wasn't. Monica and Tommy were on Maury previously because Monica had to reveal she cheated with 8 men and there was a chance her son Avery was not Tommy's. Fortunately, he was the father. Now, Monica was back for a second time because Tommy and her own mother, Nannette, were denying that Kourtney, Monica's second child, was Tommy's. Tommy was proven to be the father. Marisol returned for a 9th time with the 10th man overall. This time, she was testing the 2nd man for her son Davian. The man, Efrain, really wanted to be Davian's father and said he would still be his father even if the DNA tests proved he wasn't. Unfortunately, Efrain was not the father, although he vowed to still be a father to Davian regardless. Georgetta had tested 9 men over 7 shows for her 3 daughters, Caylin, Denasia, and Rodjnay. She found the father of Rodjnay, but she still did not know who the fathers of her other 2 were. She was testing a 10th man named Charles, this time, for her oldest daughter Denasia, who was five years old. Charles and Georgetta had not seen each other in 6 years and Charles wanted to be Denasia's father. The DNA tests proved Charles was not the father. Trivia: This episode is one of the rare Season 7 2004 episodes that uses updated music. This may be due to the fact that production for Season 7 of the Maury Show spilled into the summer, explaining the delay in music changes from Season 6. Moyisha and Marisol are the only 2 guests who appeared in this episode and both of the episodes that make it up. Chakka is the only guest from either of the 2 original episodes that didn't make it into this one. This episode's tagline, "I'm hoping and praying I hear the words, 'you are the father'", which was featured in the title sequences for this episode, was never said at all during any actual segment during this episode. It probably belonged to one of the two episodes that made this one up, and was probably cut in order to save time, which is a common effect seen in hybrid episodes.